Hipnosis
by Kasi-chan uzumaki
Summary: EL espectáculo de hipnosis en el circo konoha es uno de los mas afamados en japon, y no por su espectáculo, si no por su hipnotista, el guapo y sensual sasuke uchiha, una noche cualquiera, una chica sube al templete para participar en el show pero después de eso comienzan a pasar cosas raras ADVERTENCIA: Lemon18 pasen a leerlo les gustara :p


Especial Lemon SASUSAKU

Capitulo Unico

-Hipnosis-

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, HOY SE PRESENTA EL GRAN HIPNOTISTA SASUKE UCHIHA, POR FAVOR TODOS UN APLAUSO AL MEJOR HIPNOTISTA DE JAPON- anunciaba con animo el voceador del circo Konoha, un gran y divertido circo reconocido mundialmente, y uno de sus mas atractivas "atracciones" era el guapísimo y sexy sasuke uchiha, el era de una voz fuerte y seductora, necesaria para realizar el hipnotismo, sus cabellos eran negros azabaches, tan oscuros como sus ojos, sus labios eran delgados, pero para cualquier mujer eran muy MUY deseables…

Subieron varios jóvenes al teatro donde se encontraba el pelinegro, subieron un chico de cabellera amarilla al parecer era rubio, pero no se sabia si era natural; tomado de la mano de una pelinegra de cabellos azabaches de tonos azulados al parecer eran parejas, después subio otra pareja; parecía que hoy subirían varias parejas ya que subio una chica de cabellos rubios agarrados en un coleta alta de la mano de un chico de tez palida y cabellos negros; la segunda pareja fue otra chica de cabellera rubia, solo que esta estaba china y mas opaca, e compañero tenia el pelo café oscuro casi negro, en una coleta alta; asi ´pasaron, pero al final subio una chica pelirrosa de tez clara, tenia el cuerpo menudo, se veía de una chica de unos 19 años, era muy joven, pero subio; SOLA, subio sin compañía….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"DESPUES DEL ACTO"

-Sakura-chan… ¿no te duele la cabeza?- pregunto el rubio, al parecer después de que acabara el acto de hipnosis se había vuelto mas imperactivo "como si eso fuera capaz" dijo mentalmente sakura.

-no, naruto, estoy bien- dijo dando una sonrisa, pero sin embargo era todo lo contrario, le dolia como un demonio su cabeza, no sabia por que.

-Naruto, creo que si me duele- dijo la pelirrosa entre jadeos y llevando su mano a su cabeza.

-Lo ves, por eso te dije que no te subieras- dijo el rubio en semblante típico de "te lo dije", a sakura le dolia demasiado la cabeza como para que pudiera soportar los regaños de su amigo. Por suerte el hipnotizador se encontraba pasando para dirigirse a su camerino.

-disculpe Sasuke-san, la señorita sakura que subio hace poco al templete, se siente mal, dice que le duele la cabeza, ¿puede usted hacer algo por ella?- pregunto la novia de naruto.

-n-no hay p-problema –s-e me cal-mara cuando lle-llegue a casa- deci entre tartamudes sakura mientras se tambaleaba.

-¡sakura-chan¡- gritaron todos menos el pelinegro, que sostuvo a sakura cuando se desmayo.

-Sera mejor que la lleve a mi camerino- dijo el pelirrojo, el rubio le dio una mirada de advertencia ; después de todo ¿Quién dejaría a su mejor amiga en el cuarto de un desconocido, y desmayada?;

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ahora la peliazul.

-por que necesito curarla cuando despierte y necesitamos estar a solas ya que la distraerían, cuando despierte la podrán llevar a casa, aunque creo que tardara unas cuantas horas en despertar, será mejor que la lleve yo, después de todo soy el causante, pero no se preocupen denme su numero cuando ella este recuperada les hare saber.

-Esta bien- dijo naruto en un berrinche, no tenia ni una pizca de confianza en ese cirquero, pero no había de otra, después de todo tenia que llevar a su novia a casa temprano si no la regañarían a ella y de paso a el.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Me sentía mal, tenia un enorme dolor de cabeza… eso era lo que recordaba pero ahora ya no… pareciera que todo se había hido con el viento, me sentía ligera me sentía flotar entre las nubes, no sabia por que pero asi me sentía, sentía una calidez que emanaba de algo donde estaba mi cuerpo, era una calidez reconfortante y hermosa, no quería dejarla ir..._

-¡SAKURA¡- dijo seductoramente el pelinegro que se encontraba en la silla a lado de la cama donde se encontraba la cama donde esta sakura.

-s-sasuke-san ¡ESPERA¡¿sasuke-san? ¡que hace en mi habitaciones?- de pronto miro a todos lados y vio que no se encontraba en su habitación, estaba en un lugar desconocido, pero que era irremediablemnte varonil.

¿Dónde estoy y que hago aquí?- dijo confundida sakura.

-estas aquí para ser mia, solo para eso, sa-ku-ra- dijo con voz seductora sasuke mientras observaba la reacción de sakura, solo que ella no tuvo reacción.

-Ah, si claro, para hacerme tu.. ESPERA¡ ¿Qué?¡- pregunto exaltada sakura mientras el corazón le latia a mil por hora.

-si sakura, tus amigos se han ido y yo me he quedado contigo, eres mia por lo menos esta noche…-

Sasuke no dejo tiempo para que sakura asimilara las cosas sasuke ataco sus labios con una pasión desbordante que shockeo a sakura, la descoloco pero no le desagradaba, de hecho le parecía genial, el no era para NADA feo era super sexy no le costaba darse un acoston con el ¿o si?.

El pelinegro comenzó a besar su clavicula mientras sus manos desabrochaban los botones de la camisa de sakura dejando ver el nacimiento de sus senos –sakura, no sabes cuanto te deseo- dijo con voz ronca el pelinegro, termino de desabrochar el ultimo botón de la camisa de la chica y se desiso de ella, le tomo del sostén y con hábiles manos le desabrocho y lo avento lejos, se alejo del cuerpo de la chica; se relamio los labios, al ver esos senos que subían y bajaban a causa de la respiración cortada de la pelirrosa, no dejo pasar mas tiempo y comenzo a lamer el peson tocando su textura y confirmando que estaba erecto por la exitacion de la chica, mientras con la otra mano atendia el otro; sakura solo podía jadear por las caricias de ese dios que la estaba tocando con ansias, en ese punto toda conciencia se había ido al diablo..

Sakura vio que el la recostó en la cama, sintió lo suave de las sabanas mientras veía los primeros botones de la camisa negra tan sexy que llevaba sasuke, la desabrocho, cuando se quito de esa molesta prenda, toco todas partes de esa satinada piel que se veía exquisita, era dura pero suave, era perfecto era blanca mas blanca que la de ella.

-parece que estas traviesa sakura…- afirmo sasuke mientras sonria ladino –pero yo también soy travieso ¿no crees?- sakura lo miro confundida cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenia los pantalones puestos estaba a punto de decir algo pero algo la hiso perder las palabras, ya que sasuke introdujo los dedos en su ropa interior, encontró ese botón rosa en el sexo de sakura que le ayudaría a llevarla al climax.

-dime sa-ku-ri-ta, ¿te gusta lo que hago?- ¿QUE PREGUNTA ERA ESA? Claro que le gustaba pero vio que el disfrutaba viéndola sufrir asi que cuando estaba por reclamar el metio otro dedo y ella simplemente se derrama mientras un grito salía de sus labios.

-lo tomare como un si- dijo orgulloso sasuke; sakura ahora si se enfado y pensó en una venganza.

-creo, querido sasuke que es mi turno- dijo sensualmente mientras ponía abajo a sasuke mientras besaba los pectorales del pelinegro, cuando llego a la iniciación de su ingle quito los pantalones y los aventó junto con los bóxer cuando regreso a la vista al cuerpo de sasuke trago gordo; ese orgulloso miembro de sasuke se mantenía erecto era enorme y grueso, sabia que no podía existir otro hombre con las armas de dejar a cualquier mujer muda e intimidada como sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa sakurita tienes miedo? ¿eres virgen?- pregunto sordico. Sakura frunció el seño y no hizo el mínimo caso a su comentario.

-si lo fuera no haría esto- dijo mientras tocaba el miembro de sasuke y redondeaba su anchura cono los dedos, DIOS era enorme, cuando termino vio la cara de sasuke que se ahbia descompuesto por el placer.

-vamos chico, aguanta mas- dijo burlona, sasuke la miro con el seño fruncido pero le duro poco. Cuando vio a sakura acercarse a su miembro por la boca mientras tocaba la punta de su miembro con su lengua el mundo comenzó a girar. Santa mierda, ella era increíble en eso.

-s-sakura, me me vengo- dijo jadeando sasuke.

-espero que no lo hagas por que no hemos terminad dijo sakura.

-Muy bien,- dijo sasuke- es hora de terminar con esto- se levanto y puso a sakura abajo suyo, se coloco en su entrada y la envistió sin piedad.

-oye, n-no seaas t-tan b-rusco- dijo sakura entre gemidos, sasuke comenzó a enbestirla salvaje y deliciosamente, sus envestidas eran continuas y aceleraban y disminuían rápidamente, podría decirse que el era un dios en la cama, sakura jamas había tenido un sexo asi de salvaje y placentero.

Estaba a punto de llegar al climax cuando la voz de sasuke le llamo la atención.

-sakura-

-sakura-

-sakura-

-sakura, despierte- dijo con un tono serio, ella habrio los ojos; todo había sido un sueño, al parecer todavía se encontraban en el templete del circo, per lo que le extraño fue que sentía una gran humedad en su intimidad y la mirada expectante de todos en el circo. Cuando recordó todo se puso roja. No habrá sido que… se le escapara algo mientras estaba dormida ¿o si?

-señorita sakura, será mejor que se quede después del espectáculo necesito hablar con usted- dijo sasuke serio, pero con una chispa en los ojos que sakura no supo describir.

DIABLOS, SI SE LE HABIAN ESCAPADO SUS SUEÑOS ¿Qué HABRAN PENSADO TODOS? ¿Qué HARA SASUKE CON ELLA…? Esa ultima pregunta le gusto ¿Qué hara sasuke con ella?...

Fin espero les haya gustado..


End file.
